Heart Songs
by The Elder Swear
Summary: Semi romantic drabbles based on random songs. Song Challenge with Neville/Luna pairing. Read and Review!


**A/N: This is just something that Charmy (iCharmCaster) told me to try. It's the typical shuffle challenge where you turn on the iPod on shuffle and write fics or drabbles on the first ten songs to come up. The catch is, you can only write as long as the song is going, which is why all of these are pretty short. Because I'm a Neville/Luna addict, these are all based around that couple with various tones and genres. The time period jumps from drabble to drabble, but I think I've made most of them pretty easy to figure out, I think there's one AU in there, but that should be pretty easy to pick out and understand what's going on. All of these songs are great and I'd recomend giving them a listen if you're curious.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I have the papers to prove it!**

**Warning: Nothing too bad, just my odd taste in music and some implications in number eight, but I think this is pretty tame...**

* * *

1. Girl Next Door by Saving Jane

Sometimes Luna couldn't help it. Whenever she saw Ginny or Hermione or even Hannah, she couldn't help but compare herself to them. They were all so beautiful and talented. But Luna? She wasn't anything special.

Often, she would find herself looking at them, and sometimes, when Hermione would laugh at her, or Hannah would look at Neville that way, Luna couldn't help herself. In those moments she wanted nothing more than to give them a good slap.

Deep down, Luna knew it was silly. To look at them and feel bad, but she couldn't help it. It seemed like they always got so much more, so much better than her. She always wished she could be them, and not just that girl. That weird girl in the weird house on the weird hill.

2. Pump it Up by Elvis Costello

Neville looked at himself in the mirror. This was it. OWL testing. No more playing, serious study time. Every night he stayed up late, working. He knew he was probably driving Madam Pince mad, but he couldn't stop. He had to keep going. Neville need to study, it was the only way he could prove himself.

He was always the failure, but not any more.

He was always very grateful for Luna. On those impossibly late nights, she would always be right there with a thermos of coffee. And on the mornings that followed, she'd be as bright and dreamy as ever, a beacon of hope in his hectic life. Then came the practices for the practical tests. Neville had thought he was decent, but when Luna cast a spell… He knew he had to keep going.

3. Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton

Luna looked at the clock and grinned. She hopped up and grabbed a hand full of floo powder. Jumping into and out of the fire place, she soon found herself on Diagon Alley. Walking through the busy street, she stared at the sky and wondered. Would he be there? He had to be. Just tonight.

She sighed quietly to herself. Was he thinking about her? Nothing seemed to have been going right, but maybe, just today, just this once, he'd be there. Would he see her? Would there be time?

Shaking her head, Luna counted the steps. It didn't really matter, but it helped keep her mind from dwelling on the memories. She didn't need those getting in the way, even the good ones. She just had to get there now. Luna knew that it didn't really matter how far she had to go. Suddenly, she picked up speed, not really knowing or caring who she bumped past. She was almost there. Just a bit more. She rounded the corner and grinned. Knowing she shouldn't, Luna grinned and ran, yelling, "Neville!"

The young man turned and caught her in his arms in a tight hug as she leapt at him. Luna kept her arms tight around him as he looked down at her questioningly. Slowly, a smile broke out over his face and he hugged her back, tightly.

Luna smiled to herself. It was a bit far, but she knew, it didn't matter, as long as she could see him, be with him, just hold him, for one night the distance wouldn't matter.

4. Disturbia by Rihanna

It was a nightmare. Everything that year was wrong. Neville knew, seventh year shouldn't be like this. But with no Harry, no Dumbledore, and very little hope, it was hard to make it any better.

The Carrows were a terror. The only thing that kept him sane was the D.A. and more specifically, Luna. She would be with him, helping him teach, planning pranks. She was the only one that could help him when he was so close to losing it. The darkness practically consumed him, and surely would have if it weren't for Luna. A light in the darkness. The only thing holding him.

On the nights when he was practically crying himself to sleep, she would be there. Neville always had to put on a brave face in front of the others, but when they were alone, he would break down. Neville knew the only thing keeping him from going under was her. Without Luna there for him, he would be truly disturbed, truly broken. That's why losing her on the way back from Christmas was the hardest thing in the world.

5. The In Crowd by Mitchell Musso

Luna skipped slowly down the hallway. It was the last day of her sixth year. Dumbledore's funeral had just finished. Saying good bye to him, it had been harder than Luna thought it would be. Just knowing that such a great man was dead, it made everything seem darker.

What was worse, however, was seeing how alone she was. Looking around at the funeral, she had seen Harry with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Everyone was together, they all had their own little group. Walking down to the lake afterwards she had felt bad for Goyle and Crabbe, ever since Malfoy had fled even they looked so alone. Luna had smiled slightly as a gentle breeze brushed against her. She was a bit startled when something slid into her hand. Looking down, she found that it was another hand, which was attached to an arm.

Luna looked up at the face of Neville Longbottom and found herself smiling. She knew she wouldn't be part of one in crowd, but standing with Neville, she found herself as part of another.

6. Fingerprints by Katy Perry

Things were exploding all around, but Neville couldn't be bothered with that. Holding the Sword of Gryffindor firmly in one hand, he moved with purpose across the battle field. He had never thought he would be here, in the thick of things, shy little Neville. Who would have thought? Now that he was there, he was going to make his mark. People would remember him as a fighting.

Looking up after taking down a Death Eater, he caught the eyes of Luna Lovegood. She smiled at him and danced her way over, through the flames and sparks. Quickly she cast at something over his shoulder, and Neville heard a thump of a Death Eater hitting the ground. Upon reaching him, they exchanged no words, just a long look.

_Don't give up._

_I know._

Luna grinned at him then twirled around so her back was pressed against him. They spun in perfect synchronization, blasting and casting and slicing and swirling. Nothing could take them down. These two outcasts were leaving a mark that no Death Eater would ever forget.

7. My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend by Relient K

Rolf Scamander slammed his head against the wall for the millionth time. It had been nearly two years and his still missed her. He could see her every where. Anytime he looked at another girl, he couldn't help but see Luna's face.

Why had it had to have been today? Rolf couldn't have left well enough alone. That stupid Longbottom had taken his girl… no, she wasn't his girl anymore. Luna was his. They were together. That dress, and that ring, that proved it. No getting her back now. Rolf sighed and sank down to the floor. He had nothing but his memories of her now. How could he have left her? It hadn't been worth it. If he hadn't, he'd be as happy as that stupid Longbottom.

8. Crank it Up by Ashely Tisdale

Neville Longbottom felt a bit out of place. When Ron had asked him to tag along for the office party, he hadn't been expecting this. A club was one thing, but this was another. The music was far too loud, the men far too rowdy, and the women… those clothes couldn't have been warm.

He was leaning at a back table feeling awkward, when one of the women caught his eye. She was a pretty girl, a bit odd, blond and looking right at him. Neville felt his heart rate shoot into overdrive. The woman excused herself from the other two women she had been dancing with and made her way over to him. She blinked at him as she drew near. "You were watching me."

Neville swallowed nervously. "Um, yes, I just uh…"

"I don't mind. Would you like to dance?"

"Er, I'm not much of a dancer…"

"Don't worry, I've got plenty to teach."

As the woman drew him onto the dance floor, Neville couldn't help but hope it would take quite a while for him to be taught.

9. Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings

A sound of quiet tapping pulled Luna away from her studies. She moved quietly to the window, knowing too much noise would wake her father. Small pebbles were hitting her window. Luna pulled it open and looked down. "Hello?"

"Hey there, Juliet."

Luna looked down at the grinning face of Neville Longbottom. She smiled. "You do know how that story ends, don't you?"

Neville laughed. "Yeah, leave it to a Ravenclaw to spoil something perfectly romantic."

"Are you trying to be romantic now?" Luna asked with a slight laugh.

"Want to go out with me?"

"Right now?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"Good point." Luna paused for a minute, thinking. She quickly made her way out of the window and jumped into Neville's arms. A light flickered on in the kitchen. Luna gasped. "Quick! Daddy's up!"

They took off and Luna laughed, making sure she didn't look back.

10. Thinking of You by Katy Perry

Sighing Luna looked between the two pictures sitting on her bedside table. He had told her to move on, but she couldn't. Rolf was sweet, but anytime she was with him. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he was…

Luna leant back on her bed pressing one of the photo graphs to her chest. He was always so warm. Whenever she thought he couldn't be any kinder or more amazing, he always surprised her. The worst had been when Rolf kissed her and she had said…Neville's name.

Slowly she stood up and left her room. There was nothing else to do. She didn't know how she could have let him go, but now, now she had learned. Luna didn't care what it would take, she was getting him back.

Flooing over took less than five second and she was standing in Neville's living room. She looked around and found a picture of the two for them on his mantle.

"Luna?"

That was his voice. She whirled around and suddenly flung herself into Neville's arms. They looked at each other for only a moment before their lips met. No more mistakes, this time she was staying with him.

* * *

**A/N: I had to have it end on a semi happy note! So, let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Some sort of middle emotion that I can't think of a good word for? Please review! If anyone wants me to try this with another song or couple, feel free to ask! This was pretty fun and got the creative wheels going so I'd love to do another.**


End file.
